Phobia
by SteelDolls
Summary: Yohio x (Kaito), (Len), (Rin), (Gakupo). Len x Rin. Miku, Luka, Meiko, Gumi. The Vocaloids wake, one by one, in small cages suspended slightly off the ground by large metal chains. Warnings: Maliciousness, kidnapping, NCS, fear, phobias, yaoi, het, horror, blood/gore, guro, forced twincest, torture, mentions of yuri, snuff/death. Explicit. Have a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

_I felt exhausted and sick so I went to lay down. I don't know if I slept or not, but at some point I was looking at the ceiling and there was a tiny little piss-ant crawling there, defying gravity. It made me start to think about insects, which made me think about spiders, which made me think about some common phobias. And that is how this plot became._

 _My background music for writing this is "The Fox's Wedding"..._

 _This might be what happens when people don't seem to encourage my nicer fics... haha *sweatdrops*_

...

Kaito woke in a small cage, his body scrunched up so his ankles rested near his nude buttocks, his knees were up tight against his chest. His arms had no room to move, also pressed up against his chest, palms outwards so they could grasp the wide metal bars helplessly. His blue eyes opened in fuzzy disorientation, trying to take in his surroundings.

Around him were other cages, each holding another Vocaloid, all nude, all scrunched up like he was in his own cage. The cages were held slightly above the ground by large chains. The sound of crying and the slight, metallic rattle of cages being shaken reached Kaito's ringing ears.

"Please, let me out, let me out!" A hysterical male voice, normally lower pitched, shrieked out over and over again, panic in his voice. Kaito's eyes located the cage with Gakupo inside of it; the purple-haired samurai, normally so calm and collected, screaming out at the top of his lungs. The violette rattled against the cage with his hands, but his screams brought no attention.

"Kaito!" Miku cried out, noticing that he had awoken.

"What's going on, where are we?" Kaito asked, his own calm damaged by the rising panic of the tight quarters and Gakupo's soundtrack of phobic terror. "Miku, what's happening?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I woke up, and we were like this! All I remember is going to bed..." Miku responded, tears on her face. "Kaito, I don't know what to do. Please... please, help me."

"I'm trapped," Kaito replied, and the words were like a new cage slamming around his body in reality. "I can't help, I can't even move. Miku..."

Miku's teal eyes widened suddenly, comically, looking upwards. Kaito craned his own head but couldn't see what she saw, his heart speeding in his chest at the unknown fear. A sudden jolt, the sound of metal screeching, and Kaito noticed with widening eyes of his own that his cage was being slowly raised higher, higher, up into the air.

Kaito shook in his cage. Fear of heights was one of his biggest problems, and the floor became smaller and smaller as it went farther and farther away. Something bad, something bad was about to happen. The tight, cramped space and the distance to the ground were already terrifying.

Kaito felt like he might drop down at any moment, crash into the ground, so far away. The feeling of gravity made his stomach leap up into his throat and he struggled to breathe normally. His wide blue eyes flew around him, although he could only move his head so much in the close quarters.

A familiar face came into Kaito's view as the cage completed its ascent. Kaito breathed hard, fast, as he stared into Yohio's grinning face. The male Vocaloid looked like a demon under the circumstances.

"Let me out! Let me out, please!" Kaito tried to beg through his wide eyes and frightened, quickened breaths. Yohio grinned further.

"You're looking good, Kaito. And that beautiful music below... I'd like to make this into a chorus. Shall we make your voice the first duet?" The blonde male cocked his head, his eyes alight in something akin to delight. "Ah, but where are my manners? Of course, I'll let you... out."

With careful movements, Yohio pulled the cage within his reach, as he toed the edge of a small platform, anchoring the wildly swinging cage with a thin chain. Kaito felt nauseous and terrified at the movements of the small box. He grasped the bars frantically, his pleading eyes frightened. A sudden jolt under his feet was all the advance warning Kaito had as Yohio moved something on the side of the cage, and the floor opened out from under Kaito.

The bluenette screamed, his muscles jerk-reacting to press themselves against the inside of the cage, clinging onto the interior of the claustrophobic box in order to save himself from falling to death. His knees spread slightly, opening his legs out of necessity to keep from falling. Yohio laughed, his happy voice a sick counterpoint to Gakupo's continued panicking screeches from far below.

"Help me!" Kaito began to scream. Yohio just tossed his head and shook it 'no' as he waved a finger at Kaito in a mild scolding.

"I've already done what you asked once. Don't be so greedy. Now that I've done something nice for you, it's my turn to have some fun. Don't you think that's only fair?" The blonde male grinned again, prodding Kaito's backside with his shoe. Kaito let out a noise of terror and clung to the cage harder, drops of cold sweat rolling down the side of his forehead and back, but he couldn't wipe them away, couldn't take his hands away from the bars or move his body, without falling.

"How about we do something fun?" Yohio asked, and it wasn't really a question. He held up a long, clear tube with a large, furry spider inside of it, and shook it slightly to anger the spider. Its legs clacked, pissed off as its many eyes stared out at Kaito. Kaito's already wide eyes rounded to saucers.

Spinning the cage slightly again gave the bluenette a feeling of intense, sickening nausea. His muscles trembled from strain and stress. They weren't burning yet, but it was only a matter of time. He had to get down, had to get away, had to get out of this tiny, tiny cage. He couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe, and there was suddenly a slimy finger prodding against his back entrance.

"No, no!" Kaito shrieked, unable to squirm away or close his legs without losing his grip. His palms were starting to feel sweaty. He gripped the bars harder and clenched his face in both terror and shame as the slick digit penetrated him deeper, accompanied by a mocking, light laugh. Kaito's thighs shuddered helplessly as Yohio added a second finger, stretching him humiliatingly. "Please, please, no! Please! Yohio!"

"I've heard of some fun things you can do with small animals in here, you know," Yohio continued in a conversational tone that had no small amount of entertainment to it. "I'm thinking of something similar. Maybe you'd enjoy something nice... and furry... crawling up inside of there, pleasuring you deeply inside? Something with lots of creepy, crawly... little legs, deeply up inside your cute little asshole? Kaito? You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"No!" Kaito shrieked despite himself, trembling badly, trying hard to keep his body's grip within the small cage as his body slicked itself with terrified sweat. "Please, please! Please! Yohio, please!"

But the warm, hard, unwelcome fingers were replaced with a cool, unyielding glass tube, deeply, deeply inside, and Kaito felt a vibration of the glass being tapped. His blue eyes were enormous from horrified, overwhelming disbelief, and the sudden feeling of too many spindly legs moving inside him as the glass was removed made him scream bloody and shake the cage with the force of his refusal of the situation.

The spider tried its best to escape, not knowing which way to go, and Kaito's muscles clamped hard, squeezing the spider within his bowels. Its many legs scrabbled and it bit him angrily in its own panic. Kaito screamed, screamed, as Yohio watched and laughed to himself in sheer amusement.

"That's good, good, Kaito! You sound and look so good like that! Maybe you'd like something even more fun?" The sound of a jar being opened was lost on Kaito's deaf ears as he struggled against the spider that was clawing its small, pointed, furry legs up even more deeply inside his rectum. Yohio carefully tapped out the jar of tiny ants all over Kaito's skin, allowing them to scurry along his naked flesh like a living nightmare.

"Does that feel good? Like you want to come already?" The laughing blonde asked as he touched himself, stroking his rising hard-on at Kaito's fear response. The bluenette was practically drooling from terror as the insects crawled over him, inside of him, uncaring of his emotional state. One ant crawled over his right eyelid and Kaito whined in high-pitched tone, unable to even brush it away, as the spider within him continued to fight and move.

"I'll help you. Okay? I'll help you. Like you asked me to," Yohio smiled as he positioned himself and pushed his hardened cock inside of Kaito in a violent movement that tore the tender flesh slightly. Kaito's shriek of fear gained new pain. A small amount of blood squirted up as well as out, and threatened to drown the suffocating spider that was in the process of being crushed to death by Kaito's clenching inner anal muscles.

"Like this," Yohio said silkily, and seated himself fully, feeling the soft, furry body of the spider explode apart inside of Kaito's rectum. The pieces of the spider were mostly soft, except for the furry legs, and Kaito could feel them seperate inside of him as Yohio began to rape him in pleasurable earnest.

"That's good! That's... so, so good, oh," The blonde Vocaloid male sighed as his cock pulsed within Kaito, the struggling and screams of the bluenette doing nothing but egging him on. "Oh, guess what, Kaito? It looks like I forgot to wear a condom. I guess you'd better hope I don't have any diseases, huh?" That evil, light laugh filled Kaito's ears again as tears streamed down his face and he continued to scream from the force of the rape and the terrifying feeling of insects crawling all over his flesh.

"Nnngh," Yohio groaned out as the pace became more and more violent, as he brutalized Kaito harder, harder, faster, making the cage shake rhythmically and Kaito's sweaty grip grow more and more slippery. The screams turned to howls, and Yohio felt himself grow intensely hard, pulsing strongly, as he came deeply within Kaito's hot, squeezing cavity. "Uuugh!"

Laughing, a little light-headed from his pleasure, Yohio withdrew, and kneaded Kaito's glowing backside with one strong hand. He was pleased as small amounts of his own semen squirted out of Kaito's entrance a moment later, expelled by the bluenette's body's fear. But there was no denying that the blonde Vocaloid male had dominated, had posessed, Kaito completely, against his will, and despite his screams of protest. It felt good, it felt satisfying.

"I still want to play with you a little more, though," Yohio smiled, sated physically but not emotionally. "Since we don't know, Kaito... if you're going to get very, very sick from me coming inside of you like that... heh, think of all the germs that might be growing, contaminating your flesh, deeply inside you where you can't possibly get them out, right now, as we speak... I think... the only thing for it is to give you some medicine. Shall we give you some medicine, Kaito? Some injections?"

Kaito's terrified moaning animal sound of fear and the rolling of his blue eyes as small ants crawled across his face, his body, and even his genitals made Yohio laugh again at the pathetic male who was currently utterly under his power. The blonde male bent over carefully and pulled out a syringe from his bag. It was old, the tip looked dull, as if its sharpness had been blunted from many years of use.

"It's a little bit rusty, but we'll make do. You like getting shots, right, Kaito? A few injections here and there... in your arms... in your veins... deep, sharp little needles puncturing inside of you?" Yohio's happy smile was at odds with the horror of his words as Kaito cried heavily, sobs shaking his body as his muscles began to burn from tension without relief. "I've used this quite a few times, so maybe I should clean it off... who knows, maybe the last time I used it was on someone who was incurably sick, but that just... seems like so much effort, you know? Maybe I should just stick it in slowly so we can see what happens. Do you think that sounds good?" Yohio continued to talk, his words like a terrifying poison.

"Nooooo," The low keen broke, sounding tormented as Kaito's helpless sob caught in his throat and he struggled to breathe through his fear. His grip was slowly slipping on the bars, and he whimpered like an animal as his keen of terror and agony continued. He could still feel pieces of the spider inside of him, as well as the squishy, dirty feeling of Yohio's cum.

"Don't be so selfish, I have to have a little fun, too, and this is for you, after all," Yohio laughed and spun the cage dizzyingly to get the proper angle. Kaito's arms shook from effort, the toned muscles tense and hard as his huge blue eyes followed the slightly rusty, old needle. Yohio selected a vein on Kaito's arm where the bluenette could easily watch and slid the rusty, sandpapery needle slowly, slowly, into Kaito's flesh. The bluenette screamed and tried to thrash his body and the cage away, doing nothing more than tearing the dirty hole the needle had been making.

"Oh oh, Kaito, you're being ripped open by that needle! I'll have to find a new place to give you your injection." Yohio scolded lightly, then noticed a new scent in the air as Kaito urinated all over himself in fear. The blonde man threw his head back and let go a full-throated laugh.

"Hahaha, that's great, that's great! You pissed yourself?! What a little bitch you are, how pathetic!" Yohio crowed in satisfaction. "I haven't even stuck you with pins, or poured acid on you, or anything! Though I do have another jar of spiders here... little ones. Should I put them in your mouth and see if they crawl out through your nose? Hahaha! Maybe I should get an egg sack and put it deeply inside your nose instead, and wait for them to hatch and see where the tiny baby spiders come out!"

Holding the cage still again, Yohio pressed the dirty needle against Kaito's skin again, forcing it through the tensed muscle and flesh painfully as Kaito cried out and sobbed.

"You should have saved that life-giving fluid, Kaito," Yohio stated as he grew bored of the choked sobs and tears, longing for more and more intense screams from the bluenette he was holding captive. "I think I have an idea, a good idea, and you'll like it, since you're flaming fabulous. Right, Kaito? Everybody loves Kaito."

The jealous, hateful last comment was said bitterly in an unlaughing, unmocking tone, and Kaito gulped in big panic breaths of air as his body shook, shook, choking on his own sobs. He could feel his grip losing traction from sweat, and his helpless tears drying tightly on his face did nothing to help him.

"Please, please..." The bluenette said in a rough, tortured voice that sounded almost not even like himself. "Please! Yohio, please, please..."

"Yeah, you should beg like that," The dark comment was unsatisfied, but Yohio closed his eyes briefly, and then his smile was back. "I'll make all of you taste something good, before long. One by one, it'll be a symphony."

Clicking something in his hand, Yohio smiled again, and his eyes watched the flame. Kaito's teary, traumatized eyes reflected the fire as Yohio brought it up to his soft, soft blue hair, and set it on fire.

Screams, screams, higher and higher pitched as the cage rocked dangerously and Kaito's body slipped downwards, downwards.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" Kaito screamed again, again, again, his face and hair on fire, the skin bubbling slightly. "NOO! NOO! HELP ME!"

Yohio's arm was just quick enough to slide the lever that controlled the floor back into place before Kaito's body fell through the bottom. The bluenette screamed and screamed and flailed, but his hands couldn't reach his head to put the fire out. Yohio smiled to himself as the beautiful blue hair was reduced to an ugly, charred ash. The high-pitched shrieks of pain were their own sort of beauty, and after a moment longer, the blonde Vocaloid male felt satisfaction in his bones.

"All right, all right, don't be such a fussbucket. I'll help you, Kaito, because I'm /such/ a nice guy," Yohio admitted, his smile genuine, as he aimed his limp cock at Kaito's face and let go a stream of yellow, foul-smelling urine, extinguishing the flames little by little, until he was empty.

Kaito was sobbing hysterically, screaming, sweat and piss drenching his entire naked body, and small quantities of blood and sperm were dripping from his ruined backside. Some of the small ants were still crawling, confused, over his skin. Yohio admired the sight and the sounds.

"Don't worry, Kaito. You're not alone. I'm right here. So are all the rest of your friends. We'll be together. So, you don't have to be afraid," The soft, reassuring words were a nightmare coming from Yohio's smiling mouth. "Now let's see... who should join our beautiful melody next?"

The blonde Vocaloid's eyes picked out the cages from far below, his eyes narrowing in calm pleasure, as he decided who to induct to the symphony next.


	2. Chapter 2

_Due to several people asking me to continue this, I'm expanding this fic to a new chapter and including Len and Rin. o.o (Is everyone who reads my fiction a masochist? haha... ^^; o.o; ...Or a sadist..? Yikes! :D)_

 _Re: to review: And... I'm laughing right now. How is this fic more horrible than 'finish her'?! And- 'Bad End' is romantic..! Don't good intentions and unrequited love count for something? xD But I'm deeply flattered that you read all those fics, even though our squick levels/types are clearly different lol._

 _And oh my GOD- Kaito Guilty is my /absolute favourite/ after Speedo Kaito. Anytime he's wearing a "black shirt" in one of my fics, assume as a matter of course that he is this module. ^^_

 _(Edit) Okay... well, after I re-read this chapter, maybe 'finish her' IS slightly less horrible. Oops... Does this mean I'm escalating? I think I just crossed firmly into guro realm here. I'm going to have to add blood/gore to the warnings label. Also- Unfortunately, it seems there were fewer actual phobias that came out of my fingertips this time, and there was more in the line of simple brutality, emotional horror, and explicit NCS. Sorry, baby Jesus. I tried._

...

Yohio lowered the wailing and injured blue-haired Vocaloid male's cage back down to the floor.

"Kaito! Oh my god, Kaito!" Miku shrieked out as the damage to the bluenette's face and hair became evident. "Are you alright? Kaito? Kaito? Kaito!"

Kaito just sobbed heartbrokenly, too stressed out and in too much agony even to respond to his teal-haired sister Vocaloid's shouts of concern. The pupils of Miku's wide teal eyes pulsed expansively outwards at the sound of metal creaking again, as Len's cage to one side of her jolted and began to move upwards. "Len!"

The younger, blonde-haired male gritted his teeth in fear and squeezed at the bars of his cage, his gut clenching as his eyes sought upwards, knowing that he was going to be the next one to receive torture. "Don't worry, Miku... Rin... just hang in there," Len said. "I'll be okay. Just keep trying to find a way to get out."

The combination of Gakupo's hoarse screams that were starting to fail, and Kaito's heartwrenching, broken sobs caused a trickle of cold fear to run up Len's backside as he waited, his cage rising smoothly higher and higher up.

"Hi, Len," Yohio greeted, a calm smile on his normally handsome face. He anchored Len's small cage to the platform he stood upon with a thin metal chain. "Are you comfortable?"

"No, I'm not comfortable. Why are you doing this? You're fucking insane!" The shorter blonde male spat out in a semblance of bravery.

"Insane? No..." Yohio grinned crookedly at Len. "I'M THE BOSS!"

The older blonde male tilted his head back and laughed at his own crappy joke and reference.

"You're insane, and you need help. Let me out of here. Let us all go!" Len rattled his cage uselessly in helpless rage.

"You're the ones who need help. Heh... let you out? Kaito asked me the same thing. I did what he asked, you know. This little lever here? It controls the floor of your cage," Yohio touched gently against the piece of metal, bringing Len's attention to it. "One movement and the floor swings out. It's kind of a long fall, from here, though... don't you think? Lucky for Kaito his cage was so small, it gave him something to hang onto while we played together."

The older blonde male smiled in superiority as Len's angry, scared face stared back at him challengingly.

"Don't worry, Len. I don't expect you to satisfy me as well as Kaito did. After all, he's been around a lot longer than you have. Of course he's better. A kid, a brat, like you, Len... well, it'll still be fun, I'm sure. I still have a lot of toys left to use in my bag of tricks, after all," Yohio grinned again, looking like a child in a candy store.

"You're sick," Len stated flatly. Yohio watched him for a moment, then laughed as he replied.

"Sick, huh? You'd better hope it's not something that's contageous by sexual contact then, hadn't you, cute little Lenny-chan?" The mocking voice and derisive pet name made Len's eyes flash in hatred. "Oh, that's a nice look. I'll bet wiping off that rebellious expression from your stupid face will be enjoyable. Maybe I'll have Rin watch as I rape you raw and bloody? Would your cute, bubbly little sister like that? Maybe it'll teach both of you a good lesson in manners."

"Leave her alone!" Len demanded, his clear, light blue eyes widening in shock and disgust as Yohio reached through his cage to touch against his limp, naked cock. Len tried to cringe away, but the cage was too small, and there was nowhere to escape to. The touches were unwelcome and gentle, but sure, as Yohio tugged confidently back and forth.

Len's horrified, helpless face as his erection grew against his will; a purely physical reaction, had Yohio laughing quietly again. "Do you like getting jacked off by the guy who's going to rape you bloody? What a masochist. Why don't you beg me for it? Say, 'Please, Master Yohio, please rape me bloody while my sweet little sister watches me scream out your name in agony'," The older blonde male said in a delighted, deeply entertained voice.

"Like hell I will, you sick fuck!" Len yelled with everything he had, trying to close his legs, although the position he was cramped in made it almost impossible to stop the continued fondling. Yohio just laughed and continued stroking, until he was satisfied that Len was standing at hard enough attention. He removed his hand and placed a rubber cock ring around Len's erection and balls, forcing the blood to remain in the shaft and tip.

"You're such a slut, Len-chan; look at how hard you are. You should be ashamed of yourself," Yohio exclaimed. "I'll bet your sweet little Rinny-chan would be ashamed of you, too. Shall we find out?"

"Stop it!" Len shouted, his face burning with shame and despair. "Leave Rin out of this! You've got me, you've already got me. Let everyone else go, let Rin go! Let Kaito go!"

"How about... no?" Yohio smiled and pressed a button on his control pad. The sound of another cage being lifted sounded through the air. "Actually, I'm thinking it might be fun to do something a little different with your sweet little Rinny-chan. I've got this nice, hot oven downstairs... it's perfect for cremation. Why don't I shove Rin-chan into it and watch her burn into little sooty ashes and blackened bones? I'll bet her screams would sound like music," The older blonde Vocaloid said thoughtfully.

"NO!" Len yelled and tried to lunge bodily through the cage, pointlessly. His youthful face was a grimace of fear for his sister.

"Hmmm? No? But, it'd be such a waste if I didn't use such a good piece of equipment," Yohio listened to the sound of the cage being raised, and the much more quiet sound of Gakupo's cries of terror. "Ah, poor Gakupo sounds like he's petering out. Maybe it should be his precious Luka who goes into the oven, instead. I have an idea. Why don't you decide, Len? Which one of the girls? Rin, or Luka?"

"There's no way I'm making that kind of a decision," Len retorted, horrified. The younger blonde male looked almost physically sick at the idea. "You can't do this!"

"If you don't decide, right now, I'll just put both of them inside and burn them to death together," The older blonde said, quietly. "You say it like it's not a mercy on my part, little Len. Maybe you'll appreciate it more if I make you /earn/ the ability to choose. How about this? When Rin-chan's little cage comes up, suck me off in front of her. If you don't, I'll be the one to choose who lives or dies. Should it be Rin-chan?"

"No!" The smaller boy yelled.

"Choose quickly. Choose, Len. Which one? Choose now, or they both die," Yohio said and laughed. "Three... two..."

"Luka! I choose Luka!" Len shouted out loud, terrified.

"Good job, Len. You were just in time. Now, do as I told you, in front of your cute little sister, or I'll change my mind," The sadistic blonde said, grinning. Len's face scrunched up miserably, furiously, terrifed and disgusted as Rin's cage jerked to a stop. Yohio pulled his filthy limp cock out of his pants.

"Len! No! Leave him alone, stop, Yohio!" Rin's high-pitched voice squeaked out as her cage rattled slightly from a short distance away.

"It's still pretty dirty from where I fucked Kaito's insides," Yohio ignored the younger sister as he put his cock against Len's face. "Make sure you clean it off good and well. And don't bite, or I'll leave you, and everyone else, in their cages until you die. Don't think you can get out of there by yourself. No one is coming to save you."

Len hatefully opened his mouth, a look of sheer revulsion at the limp flesh that passed his lips. "Suck on it," the command came, and Len closed his eyes in angry shame and resentment as he obeyed, awkwardly creating suction in his mouth and moving back and forth on Yohio's foul-tasting cock. It slowly grew in his mouth like a vile worm.

"Stop it! Stop it! Len!" Rin's continued shrieks of denial provided a good background music, and Yohio smiled in approval of her dismay and horror.

"Your snotty little brother is a natural at cocksucking, Rin-chan," Yohio said loudly, grabbing Len's hair through the wide bars and choking the younger blonde by shoving suddenly, deeply inside of his throat. Len spasmed and tried to free himself, unable to breathe suddenly. Tears beaded in his eyes and the sounds and feel of Len's gagging and suffocation squeezed pleasurably around Yohio's renewed hard-on.

"Stop it! You're killing him, stop it!" Rin screamed as Len's face started to change color, his hands scrabbling uselessly at the bars, trying to push Yohio away, trying to get to air. The younger blonde male made wonderful, helpless, choked noises as his throat swallowed around the older male's cock's head again and again.

"Mmmh," Yohio murmured appreciatively, trying to push even further in, touching against Len's little throat to see if he could feel his own finger against the head of his cock. Sighing in pleasure, Yohio pulled out, and grinned as Len began to cough violently with his mouth wide open, gasping for air, little bits of spittle upon his soft, pouty lips.

"Haha, that's a good look for you," The older blonde complimented Len jovially. "I could practically come inside of your throat. It's that nice and tight. I guess you're good for something... isn't that nice for you, little Len-chan? You're practically slathering to have at my cock, aren't you?"

Len's murderous expression was pure hate as he glared defiantly back up at Yohio. The older blonde male smiled quietly back at him, enjoying his dominance over the spirited younger boy.

"Good job, Len. You convinced me. Like you chose, Luka will be the one to be burned to death," Yohio spoke loudly enough so that Rin could clearly hear. Her small gasp of horror made the older blonde smile even brighter.

"What's he talking about?! What is he saying? Len! Len! Talk to me!" Rin demanded in her high-pitched, little-girl voice.

"Rin..." Len's furious, helpless expression looked like he was about to cry. "It's not like that. Please... Rin!"

Yohio swung the younger boy's cage around, so he had perfect access to Len's backside. "Oh, it's like that," The older male added helpfully. "It's exactly like that. Now make sure you pay good attention, Rin. Len, this'll be fun for you, right? You love your little sister watching you as I rape the shit out of you."

"No! Leave him alone!" The high-pitched female shriek did nothing to sway Yohio, and the older male didn't bother with lubricant as he forced two fingers inside of Len's anus at once. The resulting scream from the younger boy was satisfying, and the older blonde began roughly scissoring his fingers inside of the younger male's raw flesh at once, eager to have a renewed symphony of pain and torment assailing his ears.

Len bit his cheek and tried to hold back his agonized sobs as the older blonde replaced fingers with his cock too soon, ramming into Len's previously virgin hole with a force that rocked the cage dangerously. Yohio grunted as Len bit his lip hard, stifling his screams of pain, not wanting to give Yohio the satisfaction of hearing him in agony.

"Stop it! Stop it! Len!" Rin's screams did nothing to help the situation, only adding fire to Yohio's enjoyment. But Len's quiet suffering wasn't satisfying enough, and the older blonde male couldn't get himself close enough to orgasm to ejaculate inside of the younger male, despite the increasing brutality of his forceful thrusts and the slick blood leaking from Len's bottom as his insides were torn.

Yohio pulled out with a snarl a few moments later, displeased. Cumming again so soon after he had just had Kaito would have been an effort in and of itself, but it would have been possible if Len had just turned him on enough. Instead, the younger boy was being rebellious, refusing to be broken. Yohio wanted to hear Len screaming.

Len's small body was shaking from physical pain as the older blonde spun his cage around again, bringing him face to face with Yohio again. "That stupid, punk-ass face of yours. There's no point in trying to go against me now. Stop trying to be so brave, you idiotic little bitch." The older male spat at Len, lobbing a chunk of spittle against his soft little cheek.

Len's lips trembled, bleeding from where he had bitten against them, as he replied, "Go to hell, you damn fucker."

The older blonde's eyes narrowed, and then he smiled again. "This stupid, ugly face I'm looking at is the problem. Maybe if I remove it, that'll help fix your attitude problem."

Yohio knelt and rummaged through a bag near his feet, pulling out a box cutter. He grabbed a handful of Len's shining blonde hair, yanking his face close, and he began to cut around the edge of the younger boy's hairline, down to his jawline, making a messy oval that bled into Len's eyes as the younger boy shouted and thrashed. Rin screamed out Len's name, screamed out for Yohio to stop as the older male completed the outline, and started to use the box cutter to peel the skin away from the underlying flesh.

Len's howls were like musical fingernails across the chalkboard of Yohio's ears. Blood spilled out over his long, slender fingers, making them slippery and slick as the older blonde male continued to remove the skin in one large gory sheet, trying not to nick holes in the skin despite Len's helpless struggles. The raw meat of the younger blonde's previously handsome face was ugly, ugly, and Yohio laughed despite himself, in sheer enjoyment, as he sliced around Len's lips and separated the mask of his face from the bloody flesh and bone.

"Look how sexy your brother is now, Rin-chan!" Yohio exclaimed through his laughter, and spun the cage so that the younger Kagamine could get an eyeful of his artistic work. Rin's scream increased in pitch and horror as she tried to bring her hands to her own face helplessly. "Nooo! NOO! LEN!"

Len's own abused screams had stopped and he was whining in a light keen of pain, panting through the curtain of blood over his face, blinking in agony through his stinging, saline tears to keep the blood out of his crystal, sky blue eyes.

"Oh, this won't do, this won't do at all, Len. I want you to sing even more passionately, for me," The older blonde grinned his white teeth down at Len's ruined face. "I know just what to do, to entice you. You see, I've been thinking about all this for a while. I have lots of presents, for all of you. Why don't I go ahead and show you one of them? I think you'll enjoy it... I know I will."

Pulling back, Len's face in one of his bloody hands, Yohio fiddled with the control panel to move the younger blonde's cage. Len watched, panting, with bulging eyes, as his cage hovered over a large tank of water. It was only a little over three feet deep, but as the shocking water touched against the bottom of the cage, dampening it, Len could make out many small shapes swimming around in it.

As the blood from his face dripped downwards, the shapes started to thrash in excitement. Len shrieked as he felt a nip that included lots of tiny, sharp teeth at the tip of his erect penis, and another curious nibble at his frightened ballsack.

The younger blonde moaned low in his throat. Yohio followed the cage by way of the abridging platforms, and splashed down into the water behind him, smiling proudly. Len could still see through the large, clear fishtank, but Rin's profile was blurry from the glass and farther away. He shivered unwillingly as the cage continued to descend further into the water.

"Do you like them? They're pretty, aren't they? And hungry; they'll eat pretty much anything you put in the water, as soon as they realize it's food," Yohio shared the information with a quiet smile, enjoying the shaking tension in the younger boy's stubborn limbs as he winced and yelped again from yet another little bite on his exposed flesh. The older male lowered the cage a little more, bit by bit, until Len's panicked breaths almost filled with the water.

The younger boy tilted his head upwards as much as he could, breathing hysterically as the blood from his face ribboned around him, and the water threatened to swallow him alive. Yohio stopped for a moment, pushing against Len's damaged backside once again, and sliding inside, the force of his movement discouraging a few of the very curious, hungry fish away from Len's anus. The younger boy shouted in returning pain and terror, and Yohio's eyes softened.

"That's right, sing, for all you're worth," The older blonde murmured and pushed forwards, the force of it causing water to spill into Len's gasping mouth. The younger boy choked and sputtered, coughing the water out. "Mm..."

The tightness of Len's bottom clenched from his rising panic as Yohio slammed forwards again, again, kneeling on the bottom of the fishtank to have the best access to Len's abused, bleeding hole. The rocking, forceful motion of the rape kept Len at a constant danger of drowning as he began to scream, gurgling, coughing, coughing, spitting up bloody water. The older blonde's eyes narrowed and he smiled; the music in his ears was good, but he wanted Len tighter, tighter.

Yohio pressed the button on the remote, and Len's head submerged utterly. The small blonde tried to hold his breath, panicked eyes seeing the fish swarm instantly in front of his raw face, opening their mouths filled with hundreds of tiny, needle-sharp teeth, and ripping small chunks of meat away from Len's facial muscles. He thrashed in the water, and a bubbling scream from underwater robbed him of his oxygen as he clenched around Yohio in utter terror.

"Oh, that... that's it, that's perfect. Len, that's /just/ what I want!" Yohio sighed and bucked forwards, deeper, harder, faster, striving towards his orgasm as Len's helpless lungs burned and couldn't hold out any longer. The younger boy's mouth gasped in water into his lungs, and he struggled, terrified, as he started to drown while being raped and eaten alive by the many fish in the water.

"Fuck. Fuck. Yes. YES," Yohio groaned, grabbing forwards to pull Len's clenching body even closer, and he shouted out as he ejaculated deeply inside the younger boy. Len's anus pulsed around him as the younger boy's struggles started to fail, and Yohio watched his beautiful blonde hair floating around the ribbons of blood in the water for a long moment as Len gave one last, herculean struggle with every last effort he had.

The older blonde male pressed the button on the remote to move the cage back up a little bit. As soon as Len's head broke the water, he vomited the water out of his lungs in a disgusting rainbow of bile and mostly-digested food slime and mucous. The younger boy screamed bloody as he regained his breath, still coughing and throwing up, again and again, making the water below, that he was still mostly submerged in, dirty.

Crystal clear blue eyes rolled in their sockets as Yohio laughed and touched against one of the fish still flipping on Len's meaty face, flicking it off from where it was still trying to bite a piece of flesh free.

"No, no. No," Len sobbed.

"That's really good, Len!" Yohio grinned. "What do you say we give your twin the same treatment? You do everything together, right? So you should have matching experiences, too. Matching faces. Right?"

"Please, no, please, no," Len brokenly cried out, his voice harsh from the near drowning and the screaming. "Please, not Rin, don't do this to Rin, god, please no. Stop, stop."

"It was pretty inconsiderate of you to throw up in the water like that though, you know," Yohio continued, ignoring Len's wretched pleas. "Maybe I should make this into the only water that you guys drink. Maybe that would teach you to be more considerate of getting me dirty."

"...You care a lot about your sweet little sister, don't you?" Yohio considered his next actions thoughtfully. "I'll make you another deal, if you want. Do you really love her enough to do anything for her, though? Because there's something I'm /dying/ to try..."

"P-please. Don't... hurt Rin like this. Please," Len's begging eyes, full of tears, and his voice, wracked with sobs, was a beautiful thing to the older male Vocaloid. "I'll... I'll do whatever you want. Please. Don't hurt either of us anymore."

"Oh? Even if I tell you to rape that sweet little sister of yours? Your cute little Rinny-chan? Don't get me wrong, she's going to get raped either way. It's your choice if it's by her beloved twin brother, or by... something a little less compassionate," The older blonde grinned. Len's lips trembled and a small choked sob came out as he bowed his head, his shoulder shaking. "Choose, Len. Choose."

"Of course, if it's up to me, I'll start by removing strips of flesh from her cute little tummy and breasts... I'll bet I can find lots of tasty uses for them... lots of my little friends, you haven't even met yet, they're always, always hungry for tasty little tidbits like that," Yohio continued in a smooth, light voice. "And if I'm still not satisfied after skinning her face off, maybe I'll change my mind and shove her in that oven after all. Actually, that sounds... pretty appealing, right about now."

Len shuddered harder, crying loudly now in his soprano male voice. "Please, no, stop, stop. I'll... please, don't make me choose this!"

"If you do this, Len, we're going to do it my way. Rin won't know it's you. And if you say or do anything, /anything/ that lets out our little masquerade secret, it'll be the ovens for her. Do you agree?" The soft, malicious voice asked at the younger boy's ear. Len shook, hard, and nodded his head. "If you try to escape while we're doing this, I'll open up the bottom of her cage and let her fall to death."

Satisfied with his instructions, Yohio climbed out of the fishtank, leaving the swarm of fish behind and wrinkling his nose at his soggy, dirty clothes. He shrugged and stripped them off, letting them fall wetly with a slapping sound to the platform's floor. Fiddling with the controls, he brought Rin's cage close, and lifted Len's cage so the two were face to face... 'Figuratively,' Yohio grinned to himself.

"Len, oh my god, Len, Len!" Rin's frantic voice was high pitched and cute as she stared at her twin brother. Yohio locked her cage, and Len's, into place, anchoring them tenuously to the platform.

"Rin... I'm sorry," Len's choked voice said as his crying face scrunched up and looked helplessly back at her. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Len, hang on. It'll be okay, I'm... I'm right here!" Rin said in a terrified voice that said it was definitely /not/ okay. Len wondered how horrific his face looked; from Rin's expression, it must look even worse than the agony it felt like.

"Don't worry, Rin! Len will be right here keeping an eye on you. Isn't that right!" Yohio's cheerful exclaimation caused Len to choke on another sob and lower his eyes. Rin pulled back as much as she could as the older blonde tied his wet shirt around the girl's eyes. He wondered if she could detect the scent of her own brother's vomit and blood soaked into the filthy fabric.

"What are you doing? Don't! Please, let us go!" Rin's frightened request, like her brother's requests, similar as they were, repetitive as they were, weren't getting old for the grinning blonde male. She shook her head as much as she could, but the dirty wet blindfold couldn't be dislodged.

Yohio reached into Len's cage, a strong dog collar in his hands. He locked it shut with a small padlock, and got a small, short metal chain out. He didn't speak, and Rin's fearful ears listened, not understanding what was happening, or why everything had gone silent. Her little lips trembled.

"Len?" The scared girlish voice stabbed through the younger male's heart and his raw, meaty face crumbled in emotional agony. A sharp glance from Yohio and a quick shake of the older man's head told Len that he knew better than to respond. "Len? Len, please. Please, answer me! Len? Are you there? ...Is... is anyone there?!"

Locking the short leash to Len's cage, Yohio made it so that if things went south, all he had to do was press a button, and the younger male Vocaloid would be yanked over the edge by his neck. He unlocked the front of the cage and Len got out, the younger boy's muscles screaming in agony as he straightened them out. Yohio chuckled under his breath.

"Rape her," The command came out of that hateful mouth, and Rin started to struggle blindly in her cage. "The back, first. If it's not hard enough..." The older male trailed off meaningfully and Len's crying, raw face scrunched up further.

"Len? LEN! LEEENNN!" Rin started to shriek as she heard the sound of footsteps nearing her cage follow Yohio's order. "LEN!"

Len's body was shaking like a leaf as he reached Rin's cage. 'I'm sorry... Rin, I'm sorry," He thought helplessly over and over, salty tears running down painfully over his raw flesh. He pressed his shaking fingers against Rin's soft, untouched backside, and started to push forwards, feeling that he was damning himself irrecovably as he started to touch her warm insides. Rin screamed, screamed, flailed her cage.

Len tried to prolong it, not wanting to seat himself in his twin sister's unwilling, terrified backside, but not wanting to continue the horrifying touches, either.

"That's enough foreplay. Push inside. Now," The command was impatient as Yohio watched, his fingers hovering over the buttons of the controller. It took everything Len had not to sob out loud as he removed his fingers too early to make the insertion easy for Rin, and replaced them with the tip of his cock. He pushed inside as slowly, as gently as he could, but Yohio's suddenly angry expression as the older blonde realized what Len was trying to do made him jerk his hips suddenly forwards despite wanting to protect Rin as much as possible.

The howl from his sister's mouth sounded like death as Len seated himself fully inside her rectum, tearing her open and robbing her of her anal virginity in one blow. "NOOOO! NOOOO! LEEEENNN! LEEENN!" The shrieks continued unabated, higher and louder as she screamed and rocked back and forth, trapped in the cage, trying to get away, trying to stop the rape.

"Harder," Yohio stated flatly, and Len's heart was breaking apart as he pulled out, the sick feeling of his sister's innards squeezing at him pleasurably, pushed forwards again, making a violent slapping sound against her thin buttocks as his thighs hit against her.

"Again. Harder. Faster. Rape her." The commands came fast, one after another, and Len thought he might die from the stress and terror as he jolted his hips forwards again, again, again, deeply into Rin, as blood spilled out of her broken back entrance and trickled warmly against the fronts of his slim thighs. He let out a sob despite himself, but Rin was too deep in her terror of being raped violently by an unknown stranger to she hear anything over her own screams.

"Harder. Harder. Faster. More. Keep going," Yohio encouraged, and he was surprised to find his own erection slowly returning. The sounds, scents, and sights, and the knowledge of what he was making the two pure twins to to each other against their will... it was good, it was simply good, and he stroked his growing hard-on, shivering at how sensitive he felt after having cum so much already. Yohio was impressed with himself: three times in such rapid succession? He must be quite a guy. He laughed a little to himself as he watched blood from Len's face drip down, and blood from Rin's backside painting her brother's legs prettily.

"Stop," the older blonde man said after a few more moments. He reached over and pulled the cock ring off of Len. "Stick it in her pussy. Cum inside. I want you to get her pregnant. If you don't... well, hahahaha..." Yohio touched against the edge of Len's removed face and grinned like an insane person. Len's crying face was really, so ugly now. The thought made the older male smile happily.

Len repositioned himself, and Rin's hysterical, "No, no, NOOO!" was pointless, as Yohio's narrowed eyes told the younger blonde man that he expected nothing less than brutality. Len's small body shook as he pressed forwards roughly, shattering Rin's hymen and earning another gush of warm blood all over his manhood. Rin was bawling like a child, crying out for Len, for her brother to help her, to save her, to stop, stop, please stop, as Len bent his head, his eyes full of traumatized agony and fear, to his gruesome task.

"Hahaha, I love it!" Yohio crowed out and laughed, as Len's face became desperate, the tears on his face and the blood drenching his nude body making him look monstrous as he raped his sweet, energetic little twin. Apparently, it was hard for the younger blonde to reach his own orgasm under the circumstances, but he tried, harder, harder, harder, as Rin's shrieks increased in volume and pitch until they sounded impossible for an actual voice to hit the notes.

Punching his cock forward with intense force against Rin's womb, Len let out a strangled cry as he suddenly came; white spunk mixing with red, red blood. He shuddered in horrified self-disgust as his younger twin sobbed bodily beneath him.

"Good, that's good, that's really good," Yohio praised happily as he noticed a little bit of cum still dripping from the younger boy's bloody penis as he removed it from Rin's damaged hole. "I'll bet it felt really, really good, too, coming like that... didn't it, Len?"

Rin squeaked in horror and shouted, "NO!" with her abused, strained, cute little girl voice. Yohio took off the blindfold and let her disbelieving eyes take in her brother, Len's cock smeared with her own blood, and his crying, demolished face that he couldn't even hide in his hands because touching it hurt too much.

"Rin, I'm sorry, I had to. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Len choked out through his tears as his twin looked at him with horror and utter betrayal in her eyes. "It was the only way to save you, please, please, I'm so sorry, Rin!"

"I'll bet you'll have a cute baby, Rin. One that looks just like your brother," Yohio laughed at her, and pushed Len back towards his own cage.

"No, please!" Len begged, not wanting to go back inside the cage. As long as he was outside the cage, maybe there was hope, hope something could go wrong for Yohio, and they could escape.

"Get back inside. Now," The command was absolute, and Yohio's hard eyes stared Len down, his finger touching against the controls, ready to send Len to his death in front of Rin's tearful, terrified eyes. The younger blonde boy crept back inside the cage, squeezing himself so that he could fit, and barely managing it. Yohio didn't bother removing the collar or short chain leash from Len's throat.

"That was a beautiful song, Rin," Yohio complimented her as she shrank back in her cage. "I'd like to give you a present. You see, I had an agreement with Len. I wouldn't remove your face and let the fish eat your flesh from your bones. What a nice brother you have, right? But because you're such a good sport, both of you, I'd like to give you a present," Yohio smiled and picked up the skin he had removed from Len's face with one hand, his other rummaging around to find a needle with a long, black thread attached.

"I think this would be good. You can both stay very close together, this way. Of course, you'll want to be careful, Rin. If you rip it and tear it, it'll never be able to be reattached to Len's face, after all."

Rin's huge blue eyes got even bigger as she realized what Yohio was going to do. She shrieked and struggled as the older male pressed the fleshy part of Len's bloody, gory facial mask against Rin's soft, sweet face, lining up the mouth and eye holes as best as he could. He started to sew it on, one rough stitch at a time, as Rin screamed and shook her cage from the force of her panic.

"This wasn't the deal! Stop! Stop! No! No! Rin!" Len shouted himself hoarse as he watched his sister's terror. "Leave her alone! Rin! Leave her alone! Please!"

As Yohio finished sewing the mask in place, he admired his gruesome handiwork with pleasure. Drips and dots of Rin's blood where the needle sewed into her own face decorated her in lovely crimsom color. But although he had stopped the stitching, Rin continued to scream bloody murder, the psychological impact of feeling her brother's face literally stitched onto her own face apparently too much for her. It made Yohio's dick twitch in excitement.

"Don't rip it, now," Yohio's excited voice came out of his mouth, and he spun Rin a little bit, aligning himself with her butt and pressing forwards through the torn flesh and partially clotted blood to force another set of pain-filled shrieks from the small blonde female's lungs.

"Noooo! Nooooo!" The broken record of Rin's screeching was the perfect background music. Yohio could hear Len's own despairing cries and the shaking sounds of metal cages rattling as he moved hard, hard, fast, wanting to inflict as much pain and create as much screaming as he could to accompany his pleasure.

"Uuuughhn," The older blonde male groaned out long and low in his light tone, feeling his thighs shake with the force of his impending orgasm. He bucked forwards violently, tearing Rin's hole further, slamming in and out as his cock began to pulse and spray warm, living sperm into her bleeding bowels.

"Fuck. Fuck, that's good. You're a great singer, Rin. I love your song," Yohio panted, feeling utterly, utterly spent. "I don't think there's even a single drop of cum left in my balls right now," he laughed, a little lightheaded. Rin continued to sob and scream, and the older male listened appreciatively, enjoying the atmosphere.

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you!" Len's broken, furious, terrified voice penetrated the haze of pleasure, an edge of lost sanity to it, and Yohio tilted his head over his shoulder to shoot a sweet smile at the younger Vocaloid male.

"Hahaha, how cute, Lenny-chan," Yohio's lips parted into a wide, wide blissful smile. "You're fucking adorable! It makes me want to hear your song instead of your sister's, right now."

Len grabbed at the bars on his cage, his gruesome face a mess of conflicting emotions and insanity and fear as the older blonde male turned, but instead of coming over to Len, he bent down and picked up a fresh, thick, curved needle threaded with thin wire, and a jar of small black, moving things.

Len's eyes widened to comical proportions as he realized the jar was full of dozens, if not hundreds, of tiny little spiders. Yohio grinned at the response and turned back to Rin.

"NO! NO!" Len screamed out.

"Waste not, want not!" The cheerful voice replied. The older blonde male forced Rin's screaming mouth open further, unscrewed the top of the jar, and shook the contents inside her small mouth, closing her jaw forcefully afterwards. She squealed and shrieked and shook her cage in terror as spiders crawled across her tongue and tried to escape up her nasal passage and down her throat and windpipe. A few of the small spiders got out through her lips before Yohio closed them and scurried across her- and Len's- face.

Holding Rin's small jaw in his hands, the older male Vocaloid began to sew her lips together. Len's screams and Rin's muffled shrieks were wonderful together, making a lovely duet as he completed his task and pulled away to admire his handiwork.

"Make sure to count how many come out through your nose, Rin," Yohio laughed happily. "Maybe some will even get caught in your nasal passage and die there. That might lead to a sinus infection. I wonder if these particular type of little spider are poisonous? Oops, I guess we'll find out."

Rin's crystal clear blue eyes full of horrified tears stared directly back at Yohio as he giggled and watched the few escapee spiders crawling through her short blonde hair and down her neck. She kept trying to scream and struggle, and the continuing 'music' left the older blonde male feeling satisfied with things for now.

"Keep each other company, will you? I think... I'll go and take a nap for now. All of this pleasure has gotten me a bit worn out. You'll do that for me, won't you? Good little girls and boys," Yohio smiled one last time and unhooked the tiny cages from the platform, leaving them to hang, suspended over the ground far up above, as he turned and left the twins to themselves.

"Better be careful, Len, the flies like laying their eggs in open wounds like that!" Yohio's voice ghosted back over to the twins as they shook uncontrollably and cried in both terror and anger, helpless in their tiny, claustrophobic little cages. "You don't want to grow any maggots, do you? Hahaha!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Due to further (?! o.o :o) requests to continue this fic, here is a final chapter for those of you who wanted it. I'm both astonished and beyond flattered at some of the deeply surprising encouragement I've received for the first two chapters of this horror... especially the remarkable and memorable compliment from one ffn reader who claimed me to be a master of "torture porn" of this fandom. It makes me so happy you liked something that I wrote._

 _Thank you, so much, to everyone who encourages my stories... even, (and sometimes especially,) the particularly nasty ones._

 _This chapter and its ending turned out rather differently than I anticipated it to. I hope this is an okay way to end this fic, and that it doesn't disappoint anyone badly. For those who like background music while they read, my background music just previous to writing this chapter were Kaito's amazing covers of 'Bacterial Contamination', 'Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho', and "Ashes to Ashes,' all of which are simply wonderful._

 _...With this final chapter, all of my favourite Vocaloids (except Akaito, who doesn't appear in this fic) will have gotten raped in assorted, somewhat grotesque ways. Woohoo xD I will leave it up to all of you to comfort them after this. :)_

( .dot.)

The soft sound of a single songbird twittering in the early morning woke Yohio pleasantly, and he stretched his arms out over his head satisfyingly. He cracked a huge yawn, the wisps of a good dream and the sounds of fantasized Vocaloid screams faded away as he shook himself awake and swung his legs out over the side of the comfortable bed.

Glancing at the muted video monitors briefly and hitting a button on his control panel, the blonde Vocaloid male smiled to himself in anticipation as the real-life sounds of despondant crying and quiet sobbing from physical pain, mental anguish, and emotional trauma sounded back out through the speakers. Suffering through the night with no toilet facilities, muscle cramps, claustrophobia, insomnia, thirst, hunger, and lack of medical attention in their tiny cages, Yohio felt cheerfully confident that his little guests would be more than ready to sing for him, and be played with, now that he had gotten his own full, good night's worth of slumber.

The blonde captor whistled a cheery tune as he washed and dried his face, deciding to put off breakfast for a little while, in order to see to his friends first. Grabbing the portable cages' lift controller, as well as several shallow, wide, plastic pans, a couple of dog collars, leashes, and padlocks, from one of the many lined shelves, he re-muted the audio on the surveillance feed and set out from his bedroom to greet the morning.

( .dot.)

"Good morning, everybody! Did you sleep well?" The happy blonde Vocaloid asked in a friendly tone that was delivered in general to each of the imprisoned Vocaloids in their small cages. He dropped the plastic tubs with a loud sound near Kaito's cage, and the bluenette flinched back with a hiccup of terror and wide, traumatized eyes. Yohio touched the bars of Kaito's cage and smiled as Kaito flinched again, his lips trembling as his pretty blue eyes began to fill with new tears.

Refocusing his attention upwards, the blonde captor 'hmmd' to himself and hit two of the control keys for the cages, allowing Len and Rin's cages to descend to everyone else's level. Rin's eyes were bloodshot, and her twin brother's skin that had been sewn onto her face had dried and turned wrinkly and disgusting overnight. Len's body was shaking as if he was cold as he stared out at Yohio with crystal clear, blue eyes. The older blonde Vocaloid tilted his head slightly and gave the twins a bright, early-morning grin.

"Did you both sleep well? I tried to make your beds comfortable for you. Aren't I a good host?" Yohio asked lightly, his lighthearted grin still firmly in place. Rin shuddered as his curious finger touched against the cheek portion of the mask of skin that was still sewn upon her face, then touched against her mouth that was still wired shut.

"Oh, thank you, Rin! Your words are too kind, I'm so glad you are enjoying my hospitality here! I was a little bit unkind yesterday, due to ignoring some of you, though, so please don't hold it against me if I don't play with you first thing in the morning. I have something else planned, for Gakupo and Luka. Right, Len?" The Vocaloids' kidnapper kept talking as though the voiceless blonde female and her brother had answered his questions favorably. Rin's eyes were wide with fear as she tried to shrink back, moisture dotting her own sweet eyelashes. Len's face drained of color as Luka's name was mentioned.

"I thought I'd take you out for a walk," Yohio said, turning to Gakupo and Luka's cages. The violette was breathing in quick little pants; apparently a full night of being in the tiny, enclosed cage hadn't rid him of his claustrophobia. The long pink-haired female was watching Yohio with wide, wary, frightened eyes, her shock at seeing Len's new 'face' clearly shaking her struggle to remain calm.

"Luka, you first, how about? Stay still for me like a good little doggie, as I put your collar and leash on, okay, girl?" Their captor grinned again, and manipulated a tight, leather dog collar that resembled the one Len wore around Luka's neck. A 'click' later, and it was padlocked to a short chain leash. "Don't misbehave now, or I'll punish Gakupo for your errors."

Yohio opened the cage, on his guard. Luka's cramped legs trembled as she nearly fell out of the cage, her muscles asleep from the awkward, prolonged, and unnatural pose. She tried to rub her legs with her partially numbed arms, but Yohio jerked at her collar using the leash, and she lost her balance, sprawling naked against the cold, hard cement floor.

"Come on now, good girl! Crawl on all fours for me, like the noxious little bitch you are," The blonde Vocaloid male laughed lightly and dragged Luka a few inches by her neck as her pins-and-needles muscles scrabbled to keep up. She tried to get back to her feet, but a sharp boot in her side sent her sprawling with a feminine yelp of pain. Tears beaded her eyes. "That's where you belong. Heel, girl!"

"Leave her alone!" Miku shrieked from her cage at Yohio, her lips drawn back in a wide-eyed grimace that showed all of her white, straight teeth. "Luka!"

"M-Miku..!" Luka said tearfully then gasped and cried out again as she was kicked down a second time, a nasty bruise starting to form against her nude ribs. Yohio tugged at the leash attached to the pink-haired female's neck again, and started to drag her. Luka gagged a moment, and quickly moved on her hands and knees to keep up to his impatient tugs on her leash. The older blonde male laughed in a delighted, mocking tone.

"No! Bring her back! Luka! Luka! Don't hurt her! LUKA!" Miku screamed again and again as Yohio led the pink-haired female Vocaloid out of the room.

A few minutes later, the Vocaloids' captor returned to the cages without Luka.

"Your turn, Gak-kun!" Yohio announced, and ignored Miku's frantic questions regarding Luka as she demanded to know where she was, demanded Yohio to bring her back, demanded to know if Luka was okay. The teal-haired girl tried to shake her cage with the strength of her body's small mass, to no avail.

Sliding a metal choke chain over Gakupo's head, Yohio connected it to the second leash and released the front of the violette male's cage. The long-haired male's legs were trembling and weak from the overwhelming fear response of yesterday and the continuing claustrophobia, and he almost couldn't make his own muscles rouse himself from where he fell out and collapsed onto the gritty, unforgiving concrete floor.

"Now, now, Gakupo. If you don't get up, I'll play with Luka by myself. You love her, right? You want to be there while I play, don't you?" Yohio smiled softly at Gakupo, encouragingly. Wide purple eyes moved jerkily up to their captors', as Gakupo tried to regain his wits and overcome the lengthy hours of terror at being trapped in the small quarters. The samurai stared at Yohio and rose up on his hands and knees, going along with the insane Vocaloid male's requests.

"Leave them alone! Gakupo! Luka!" Miku tried calling out again in vain as the older blonde Vocaloid male led Gakupo from the room, keeping a tight rein on the metal chain of the leash.

Gakupo's violet eyes picked out Luka's familiar pink hair and frightened expression as Yohio brought him into a room down a long corridor. It was hot inside the room, and a giant stove was roaring nearby. The front of the stove had a giant glass panel in the place where the opening for adding coal or tinder was. Sweat was dripping down Luka's shapely body as Yohio locked Gakupo's leash to the same pillar that the pink-haired female's was.

"It took a while to stoke the fire hot enough, but I think it'll do, now," Yohio shared conversationally as he put on a pair of heavy leather gloves, unlocked Luka's leash and flashed a bright smile at both her and Gakupo. He didn't demand that she go back down on all fours, but her uncertain, fearful eyes looking back at him made Yohio touch against her face softly. Luka flinched away from the unpleasant touch as it trailed down the front of her breasts and stomach, to her inner thigh.

Tugging hard on the chain, the blonde Vocaloid male wrenched open the door to the oven. A blast of intense dry heat burst outwards, causing both the kidnapped Vocaloids to recoil from it and turn their faces away. Yohio's smile grew happily as he tilted his head to one side and regarded Luka for a moment, before he pushed her bodily inside the oven and slammed the glass door shut on her.

A distorted female scream from inside the oven as Luka's hair caught on fire was accompanied by a horrified male scream from Gakupo as he tried to rush forward on jellylike legs, the chokechain stopping him as he reacted in utter panic. The violette shrieked out, again and again, trying to wrench free from the choke chain, out of his mind in disbelief and terror as the lovely, long pink hair shrivelled up into black dust, and Luka's beautiful, slim hand banged against the glass of the door, her mouth opened in a huge 'O' of horror and agony and fear.

Yohio backed up from the door, admiring her for just an instant before returning to Gakupo. The flesh from her fist banging upon the inside of the door began to stick to the door as the fat started to melt, creating a gory scene like Luka's hand was made of melting string-cheese. Her purple-haired 'love' screamed incoherently again and again, unable to help her as he watched Luka start to burn to death in front of him.

"NO! NO! NO NO NO!" The violet-haired samurai yelled out in a raw voice again and again, higher and higher pitched in his panic, raising his captor's delight in the situation as he struggled against his choke chain, grabbing and fighting against it uselessly with his hands. Yohio unzipped his pants and pulled his rapidly hardening cock out, the sounds and sights of his two captives turning him on intensely.

Grabbing Gakupo's leash, he kicked at the violette male to bring him back to his hands and knees as Gakupo stared wide-eyed, panicked at Luka's flaming body inside the oven. The flesh on her hands was blistering, burning, sliding off the bones as he screamed and screamed and Yohio pushed inside harshly, uncaring about whether or not he was hurting the distraught, terrified samurai.

"Fuck. Fuck... Oh my... GOD this is good. You're so tight!" Yohio gasped as he yanked on the chain again, choking off Gakupo's scream into a weird-sounding gagging noise as the violette gripped the chain around his neck with his hands, still struggling, tears streaming down his reddened face due to the heat of the fire.

Tipping his head backwards in deep pleasure, the blonde Vocaloid male groaned out through the background noises of torture as he choked Gakupo's throat bruisingly over and over, bucking his hips forward again and again into that tight, tight, terrified back hole as Gakupo clenched around him wonderfully.

The screams from inside the oven faded and were suddenly silent, but Gakupo's own howls just increased in volume and urgency as Luka's body slowly stopped scrabbling at the door, and her melting face burst into flames as she collapsed.

"NOOOO! NOOO! LUKAAAAAA!" The violette shrieked again and again in emotional agony more than physical pain. Laughing joyfully, and gasping in intense, rising pleasure, Yohio released esctatically, coming inside of Gakupo's asshole in high passion.

The purple-haired samurai struggled with everything he had, wringing out the last drops of his captor's semen into his body. Yohio's delighted, easy, relaxed smile as he slowly pulled out and noted there was no small amount of red blood, along with a little of his seed, dripping down the noble captive male's thighs, gave him an even greater feeling of lingering satisfaction.

"Oh, you're good," Yohio complimented the hysterical violette. He frowned just slightly as he realized that the samurai was still trying to get to the hot oven, still trying to help the dead Vocaloid female. He wrenched Gakupo's head backwards by a solid grip on his long hair, and kicked Gakupo again and again in the gut, along the ribs, against his thighs, until the trapped male collapsed on the floor.

As if suddenly defeated, Gakupo let out a long wail of anguish and curled up on the floor, starting to sob bodily in masculine hysterics. Panting lightly, Yohio felt satisfied, and undid the chain leash, yanking Gakupo along by his side back away from the hot, hot oven with its shadow of Luka's burning body slowly reducing to ash inside.

Gakupo fell several times, still naked, blood still dripping from his rectum, his face a mess of agonized tears and traumatized horror as Yohio led him back to his tiny cage.

"Gakupo!" Miku shrieked as she spotted him returning. "Where's Luka? Where's Luka?!"

"No... no!" The violette began to howl as Yohio pushed him back to get him inside the small cage again. "No, no, no! PLEASE, NO!"

The combination of torture and high-strung emotions and the lack of oxygen from being repeatedly choked by the dog chain had weakened the samurai considerably, but it was still with rather a reasonable amount of difficulty that Yohio was able to manage to stuff the violette back inside of his tiny cage and lock it back shut again. The continuing moans and sobbing from the usually cool and collected Gakupo were deeply interesting to his captor, but even Yohio couldn't get it up again that quickly, so while he admired it, the pleasurable exhaustion creeping up his sated body was enough for now.

Besides, he had something else in mind for his round two. Ignoring Miku's shrieking demands to know what had happened to Luka, the blonde male captor waved a hand goodbye over his shoulder and took off to fix himself some breakfast and do a few chores.

( .dot.)

When the ashes cooled, Yohio carefully sifted them out of the oven. He tested the edge of a long, delicate knife against his thumb, and smiled, pleased, at its razor sharpness as a thin line of red appeared. The blonde Vocaloid male sucked the red blood away distractedly as he headed back to Gakupo's cage.

The violet-haired male was hanging his head slightly, a hollow, defeated, and terrified expression on his face as he caught sight of Yohio's advancing form. A low whimper escaped Gakupo's lips as his eyes tried to follow his captor's body as it went behind him, and Yohio eyed his captive's naked body, deciding upon the perfect places to cut.

"I brought you a gift, Gakupo!" The blonde male grinned, returning to Gakupo's line of sight briefly as he lifted up a small jar with dark, powdery ashes in it. "You want to be together with your beloved Luka forever, right? I've read about this interesting method of scarrification somewhere. I can't quite recall what it's called, but in essence, you slice cuts into the body under the skin, and stuff it with the ashes of a dead person.

"So I thought to myself, what better present than having your precious, dead Luka's ashes shoved underneath your skin, to scar you permanantly as your body tries to absorb them and reject them at the same time? I wonder if there'll be a lot of pus when it gets infected. Was Luka a very clean girl? Her ashes look a little bit... dirty, you know. But at least, you can be together, forever, this way."

"No..." Miku's horrified whisper was full of denial as her teal eyes widened comically at Yohio's almost offhand comments. "No. NO!"

Yohio glanced over at the teal-haired girl and smirked lopsidedly. "Don't be upset, Miku. I haven't forgotten about you. You like cute, little animals, right? I have this... special idea of something that will be fun, just for you. You see, I have a number of hungry mice and rats, and you can help me feed them! Wouldn't that be nice? My idea is to slice your belly open and put them inside your intestines, so they can gnaw and eat you from the inside out.

"But, don't worry! I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I'll 'help' you, 'save' you, by putting a few, good-sized snakes up your cunt and asshole, to slither allll the way up inside your ugly, worthless diva body and eat up those poor, cute little rodents that are trapped with their furry, diseased little rat bodies squirming so deeply inside your intestines, eating you. It's a good idea, right? I'm so nice to you. Doesn't that sound like a wonderful idea?"

Miku's obvious, intense grief and the tears of helpless rage on her face were funny to the blonde-haired male. He returned his attention to Gakupo. The violette's breathing had picked back up to near hyperventilation again as Yohio flashed the long, sharp knife in front of his purple eyes and returned to the back side of the samurai's cage. Gakupo hollered with pain as the blonde male made the first deep incisions, nearly horizontal underneath Gakupo's flesh. Stuffing the first incision with ashes, the violette began to freak out, going back into unbecoming hysterics that were very interesting to his captor.

Giggling a little bit, Yohio's eyes narrowed in arousal. Gakupo was crying again, hollering and shaking his cage, trying to escape from the ashes that were underneath his very skin. It felt intensely sexual, but it wasn't quite enough for Yohio's fun. The blonde Vocaloid male picked up a clear plastic bag and a roll of tape and taped the bag over Gakupo's head to increase his claustrophobia by way of suffocation.

The hollers turned into full-on hysterical screams as the plastic sucked against Gakupo's partially opened mouth. Yohio grinned at the music as his manhood responded by hardening. He adjusted the height of the cage slightly, then put down the remote controller and positioned himself against Gakupo's already torn entrance, pushing in forcefully.

The shrieks and tightness were every bit as wonderful as the rape from when Gakupo had watched Luka burn to death. The screams from Gakupo, the rejecting screams from the other Vocaloids watching, /watching/ their friend being raped, were pure music to Yohio's ears, and the whole situation was utterly heady as he slammed deeper, harder, stronger against Gakupo's backside, the slapping sounds becoming wetter as the red blood began to run freely again, and Yohio messily stuffed the second deep cut with more ashes as he bucked against Gakupo rhythmically.

"No! No! Stop it! STOP IT!" The shrieks continued from around the tiny cages as Gakupo struggled helplessly, trying to hyperventilate through his screams, slowly suffocating to death. His sobs were beautiful, beautiful.

"Ha... hahaha..! Oh... god, Gakupo! You might be my new favourite! This tightness, this pleasure, you're so good. You're /so/ good," The blonde captor professed loudly in a voice full of intense sexual pleasure as he raped the violette for a second time. "Everyone's watching you, you know. Everyone can see you milking my cum out of me, so well!"

Letting his head fall backwards, Yohio let his passion build in his lower belly, feeling the wonderful tightening sensation, the good tension that reached all the way into his ballsack signalling to him that he was going to come again soon, and hard. Pulling back on Gakupo's hips as the cage shook, pushing forwards, pounding into the tight, wet heat again and again, Yohio let out a sudden bellow of completion as his balls clenched, and he sprayed milky white spunk deeply inside of the violette's damaged bowels.

Panting to try to catch his breath, Gakupo's gasps and screams were helpless, being choked off by the plastic robbing him of air as his face began to turn as purple as his hair. Yohio's satisfied body was awash in calm, good feelings as he observed the frantic, ruined Vocaloid male in the small cage in front of him. Yohio caught Gakupo's terrified, hysterical eyes for a moment, relishing his power of the situation, before he reached up and tore a small hole in the suffocating plastic bag.

The samurai gasped in deep, desperate breaths as his captor left him sobbing.

"Mmmm. I could sleep like a baby right now," Yohio murmured to himself, smiling and feeling deeply, deeply relaxed from his orgasm. "But you guys have been so patient. You probably have to go to the bathroom, and are probably thirsty, too... I'll set up your litterboxes. That's what disgusting strays like you guys get to use for a toilet. Don't worry, I'll clean them out every once in a while. I'll be a good Master to you, that way. You're so lucky, to be 'owned' by /me/, now. You should be so full of gratitude..."

Sliding the plastic trays from earlier under each of the tiny cages, the blonde Vocaloid male sprinkled kitty litter into each one of them. Grabbing a few bottles of slightly dirty-looking water, Yohio stood in front of Len and Rin's cages. "Open up! You first, Len. You're thirsty, right?"

Len glared hatefully and fearfully at the older blonde Vocaloid male, but opened his mouth painfully, and received a few paltry squirts of somewhat foul-tasting, acrid water for his obedience. It wasn't enough to stop the burning sensation screaming in his dry throat, but Len doubted that even if he begged for more, that his captor would give a second drink. Yohio turned to Rin and made an obviously fake sad face at her.

"Oh, that's right, Rin. Your mouth is still wired shut, isn't it? That's too bad. If you can't open your mouth to drink, you'll die of dehydration, won't you? Oh well, at least if you get hungry, you can chew up and swallow those spiders in your mouth," Yohio laughed and emptied Rin's ration of water over her head foully.

Rin's blue eyes sparkled in pain and terrified anger at having the fluid be so close to her mouth, yet unable to slake her dry thirst even slightly. It ran in insulting rivulets down over her- and Len's- leathery face. Yohio visited the other Vocaloids' cages, one by one, apparently uncaring whether the water he squirted at their mouths splashed up their noses or in their eyes, or made the bullseye of their mouths. Miku's closed, furious, grieving lips refused to grant the older blonde male access, even for a drink of water, so he simply doused her face.

Yohio paused at Gumi's cage, and gave her a friendly smile as he remembered something. "That's right, I can't forget about you, Gumi. I had this fun idea for you, and for Meiko. We can talk about it after I take a little rest. I'm beat from all this enjoyment. But I was thinking! You know those action figures whose arms and legs are interchangable? Aren't those interesting? I was thinking, maybe that would work on Vocaloids, too. Not just arms or legs, but maybe things like breasts, too. You've always admired Meiko's larger breasts, right? I was thinking, you might enjoy owning that pair of breasts yourself? Haha..."

Gumi recoiled in hateful fear.

"By the way, this water? It's courtesy of Len. Remember? Len? It's from your fishtank! Can you taste your vomit, blood, and my cum in it? Does it taste good? The fish seemed to like it. Maybe we'll use it again. What do you think?" Yohio laughed again. "I want you all to enjoy yourselves while you're here, you know! Gakupo, if you don't like having more ashes stuffed into those cuts, maybe we could try this other thing I've heard about, called 'popping.' It sounds pretty interesting. What do you think?"

Soft, traumatized sobs from Gakupo and terrified, disgusted, nonverbal, furiously tearful gazes from the other Vocaloids were the only replies to Yohio's random bout of speechmaking, and he grinned, almost to himself, one final time before he turned and left the Vocaloids' alone in the room, still suspended in their small cages over their insulting, dusty little litterboxes.

( .dot.)

Almost as soon as Yohio left, Miku turned a voice full of controlled rage and grief upon the others. "We have to get out of here. Now."

"When he lifted me into the air, he explained that that lever on the side of our cages controls the bottom of the cages. If one of us could reach it, could slide it, they might be able to get out from the bottom of the cage, and go for help," Len said painfully through the large, scabbed-up area of what was previously his face, unwilling to say Yohio's name aloud, as if it might summon him back there.

"It's worth a try," Meiko replied, deeply shaken from seeing the others' tortures up close and personally. "But these cages are so small and cramped. I'm don't think I can reach it on mine."

"Just try," Miku said, gritting her teeth. "If we can't get out, he's going to just torture the rest of us to death and rape us, too, one by one. Maybe in that order. We can't let him get away with what he did to Luka! Or to the rest of us."

Kaito's body started to shake in his cage again as he vividly remembered his own torture, and he tried desperately to twist his body around, to reach for the lever on the side of his own cage, as if it were a matter of life or death.

"Why didn't you tell them about the lever, Kaito? He used it on you first!" Len confronted, upset that his blue-haired friend apparently hadn't even mentioned the potential way out during the whole night he'd been down with the others, within easy voice range.

"I didn't see it, when he did it," Kaito's trembling voice replied, a little choked up. "All of a sudden, the bottom of the cage was just gone. And... then... I..."

Kaito's ashamed, tearful, tortured expression met Len's destroyed face and the younger blonde boy averted his eyes, understanding all too well. "I see. I'm... sorry, Kaito."

Long minutes of the Vocaloids squirming and rocking squeakily in their tiny cages yielded no results. With Miku's unblinking gaze at Luka's empty cage, she was the most determined of them all, but like all the rest, her movements did no good.

"This... isn't working. We can't get the right angle to release it!" Meiko said in intense frustration and pain as her body protested the burning of her muscles in the uncomfortable, impossible position she had squirmed herself into. "We'd have to dislocate something, or... be yoga masters, to pull this off. Miku, we need to try something else, and quickly, before he gets back!"

"I'm open to any ideas," The teal-haired girl gritted her teeth as sweat from the pain of her own cramped, strained position rolled down her face.

A sharp hiss of agony from Gumi caught Kaito's attention as the green-haired girl suddenly managed to /twist/ her body in what seemed like a humanly impossible way. She was biting the inside of her mouth so hard that blood ran down her lip as she struggled, slowly, determinedly, and a disgusting 'popping' sound from her shoulder, or perhaps her elbow, resounded.

"You're close. You're close, Gumi!" Kaito said in a hushed, urgent tone, alerting the others, who all turned their gazes the best they could as they urged her on. "Keep going. It's a little behind, a little lower. You can almost do it! Keep trying!"

Gumi cried out in torturous pain as she reached and reached, her fingertips just shy of the lever despite how close she managed to twist herself.

"Come on, come on!" Gakupo egged her on, desperately, voice still shaking and raw from his screams. "Gumi!"

The green-haired female's astonishing feat of painful flexibility and dexterity was still impossible. She just couldn't reach. Blood poured down from the inside of her lip where she bit harder and harder and suddenly she yelled out, reaching with a sickening, tearing sensation in her muscles as her fingers touched and moved the lever, and the bottom of her cage collapsed under her.

Landing in the kitty litter pan, to a triumph of quiet, intense cheers, she rolled and held her dislocated arm with an expression of physical torment as she spat out a few grains of dusty, perfumed cat litter.

"You've got to run, Gumi!" Len urged. "Go and get help! We're all injured, we'll be too slow. If you're not quick enough, he could come back and catch you. Hurry!"

Gumi glanced at Len, then at Gakupo, and her pained facial expression resolving itself stubbornly as she limped, her legs pure pins and needles, to the violette's cage, resentfully kicking the litterbox messily out of the way and spilling clay litter everywhere as she grasped the lever with her good arm and released the samurai from his prison.

Gakupo ripped the plastic bag off from his head and wrapped Gumi up in a tight, terrified, desperate hug for one brief moment, before she shoved him away and went to the next cage. Gakupo recovered, taking deep panic breaths and glancing in the direction Yohio had left from, as he followed Gumi's suit and went to the other cages, moving quickly to release the remaining Vocaloids the green-haired female hadn't gotten to yet.

Len and Rin fell out of their cages. They shook their arms and legs to get the blood flowing in their circulation again. Rin tried to grab at her mouth, but couldn't get the metal wire out with just her fingers. Len grabbed her hand as Miku, Kaito, and Meiko made their escapes. The damaged Vocaloids staggered as they tried to walk, all having trouble due to being cramped in close quarters for so long.

"We need to get out of here," Gumi said to Meiko as she rubbed her legs quickly, anxious to get the feeling back in them. Meiko glanced over and nodded in full agreement.

"No," Miku replied in a hateful, choked tone, tears still wet on her cheeks. "If we let Yohio free, it means that he can come back to capture us a second time... when we're not expecting it, when we can't fight back. He has to pay for what he's done to us. He has to pay for his crimes. ...He has to die. And not necessarily in that order."

Exchanging glances, the traumatized Vocaloids looked frightened and uncertain at the idea of going up against their tormenter.

"Miku..." Len started to say.

"He might have transportation out of here," Gumi interjected as the thought occurred to her. "He must have a way of getting from here... wherever this is... to a town, or something. We're all weak. Most of us need medical attention. We /need/ a vehicle."

"Miku and Gumi are right," Kaito said softly, his blue eyes wide and frightened as he hugged himself, trying to comfort himself. "I don't... I don't want to, but, if we leave, and he comes after us again... please. Len."

Gakupo shivered wordlessly, and Rin squeezed her twin brother's hand, looking at him mutely with her pleading eyes. Len sighed and shook his head.

"He said he was going to take a nap. If we can find his room, we have a good shot of surprising him. It'll be to our advantage," Miku said stubbornly. Len glanced over at her, and nodded after a moment.

( .dot.)

Sneaking around the area, their bodies weak from hunger, thirst, and abuse, the newly-freed Vocaloids began walking down a long, undecorated hallway. Rooms that came off the hallway were mostly empty; some dusty, some containing abandoned crates. One, Gakupo refused to go near. A large oven with a glass front door to it was the main feature of the room. It was slightly warm to the touch. Near the end of the hallway, the Vocaloids found Yohio's room.

Visual monitors of the Vocaloids' empty cages were on one wall. There was a small window near the top of another wall, and a bed underneath it with a blonde, adult male Vocaloid apparently deeply asleep on top of it. Shelves lined the rest of the walls.

Jars of insects, millipedes... fishtanks with large snakes, spiders, mice and rats... assorted, razor-sharp knives, long, sharp injection needles, assorted threads and metal wire and wire clippers... jars of long nails and vials of corrosive acid and gasoline... medical equipment including tiny, curved scissors and viscious-looking, metal mouth openers... various grades of sandpaper... long, thin cord... choke chains, collars, leashes... the Vocaloids' familiar shoes, lined the shelves, along with many other items.

Their clothes were nowhere to be seen. Perhaps the insane blonde male had burned them in the fire. Kaito picked up one of the shoes and noticed, cringing, that there were long, sharp tacks hammered up into its soles.

A slight movement from the bed startled the bluenette, and his grip on the shoe loosened reflexively. A loud thump as it hit the floor caused the blonde Vocaloid captor to wake rudely. Jerking up in bed, his suddenly widened eyes and shocked facial expression instantly turned nasty and furious as he focused on the group of his escaped prisoners standing in front of him. Tensing his body, he kicked himself off of the bed; whether to fight or flee, wasn't apparent.

"Grab him! Stop him!" Miku shrieked out as Yohio tried to rush the weakened group of freed captives. Kaito and Gakupo, terrified expressions on their faces, reached out despite their injuries, and Meiko helped as the older blonde Vocaloid male struggled and shouted in fury as he was captured and bodily held down. Gumi grabbed and tossed the metal wire from one shelf over, and they all worked together to tie their former captive up despite his bellows of rage and squirming attempts to free himself.

Len's eyes were still on the bolt cutters, and seeing that Yohio was tackled and being held down by the other males and Meiko, he worked to start to cut Rin's lips free from their metal sewing. As soon as she could open her mouth, Len's twin ejected the dead spiders from her mouth, their tiny furry bodies soft and slimy, starting to disintegrate from her saliva.

"Hold still," Len instructed. He picked up one of the small curved scissors and carefully snipped his own face off of Rin's face. When he completed the task, he held his dry, dead, now leathery facial skin in his trembling hands. Rin rubbed her itchy face, her eyes shimmering down at Len's skinned face as if she was going to start crying again.

"How the hell did you get out of your cages?" Yohio hissed angrily. "Do you think this will change anything? Do you think I'm just going to let you go? The moment I get free again, it's not just going to be Gakupo's sweet little Luka who burns to death in that oven. I'll make you /all/ wish you'd never been born!"

"Yohio, you're mistaken," Miku replied in a voice quavering with hatred, anger, and malice born of intense grief as tears rose up again in her teal eyes. "You thought that Gakupo and Luka were an item? Think again. Luka... Luka was /my/ girlfriend. And you killed her. I hate you. I hate you. And you are never, /never/ going to hurt any of my friends, or me, /ever/ again."

Picking up a glass tray, Miku poured a large vial of acid into it.

"Kick him. Kick him until he gasps it in," Miku commanded as she grabbed Yohio's blonde hair and pushed his face into the liquid acid. A sizzling noise and a burning, chemical scent filled the air as Yohio started to holler and struggle. Kaito and Gakupo held him in place as best as they could while Meiko's angry, obedient movements provided a sharp kick to their tormenter's stomach, causing him to reactively breathe the acid that was burning his face down into his lungs.

Miku released his head and stepped deftly out of the way with the tray of acid, putting it down to one side as Yohio screamed in agony and tried to vomit the acid from his lungs ineffectually out. The blonde Vocaloid male began to suffocate as the acid ate at him and burned his delicate organs from the inside out. His face was blistering, melting, peeling and burning off.

Yohio screamed, screamed and screamed and screamed as Kaito and Gakupo held him until his frantic flailing was too much for them, and he managed to fling them off. Still tied with his hands behind his back from the wire, he slammed into the shelves; they shook, some things falling and breaking as he desperately tried to stop the melting of his own flesh, as he tried to breathe through the acid that ate holes through his lungs, as fell, dying horribly, spasming on the floor, still trying to scream, his eyeballs burning and rupturing and his mouth open in a terrible, croaking scream as his lips and tongue melted from his face.

With huge, terrified eyes, the Vocaloids, save Miku, watched in horror, backing away, as their tormenter and kidnapper stopped moving, the sizzling of the acid still causing that nightmarish scent and creating a grotesque, terrifying vision that would be sure to haunt their dreams at night. The blonde Vocaloid male's bowels and urine let go, adding to the disgusting, chemical burning scent of melting flesh in the air as he finally perished.

Miku watched in hollow hatred and satisfaction, and kicked Yohio's messy corpse out of her way as she turned her back on the room and its previous occupant.

"Remind me never to make Miku mad," Rin whispered hoarsely as wide-eyed glances between the Vocaloids were exchanged, and nods of agreement were made. Shuddering at the contents of the room one more time, the injured and traumatized victims escaped, leaving Yohio's slowly dissolving corpse behind.

"We need to get you medical attention," Meiko reminded quietly, her eyes bringing renewed notice to Kaito's burns, Len's damaged face, and Gakupo's long cuts. "There's danger of infection for all three of you."

"I... didn't see any car keys in that room. Let's hope he did leave some kind of transportation behind for us," Len replied, voice equally soft as they followed Miku. He looked over at Rin and reached out to hold her hand, wanting to give her some reassurance, comfort... a sense of solidarity between twins. She looked at him a long moment, and then squeezed her eyes shut briefly, then squeezed his hand tightly in hers.

Gumi and Gakupo followed closely behind. Slipping her uninjured hand into Gakupo's, Gumi looked forward, and didn't meet his traumatized expression. It was a look that she knew was mirrored to a lesser extent on her own face, but he didn't pull away as they walked together.

Meiko glanced at Miku one more moment, then hung back to walk close to Kaito, worried for him. He just shivered and held his stomach with his arms in a self-contained hug, as though he was cold.

"It'll... be okay, Kaito," Meiko tried to say encouragingly, but his lovely blue eyes meeting hers didn't believe in her words. The brunette closed her mouth, and her face crumbled slightly, not knowing what else to say as she continued to walk silently.

The daylight outside of the compound was harsh and bright and hurt their eyes. Miku shaded her eyes from the sun and glanced around. She slowly lowered her small hand to her chest and gripped against the nude skin there.

"Luka..?" The teal-haired girl whispered so quietly that it seemed she hoped only the person she was speaking to would hear her. "We got out. We... we stopped him, Luka. He won't hurt anyone again. Are you... still here? With me? ...I... I love you, Luka. Forever. Are you... still with me? Luka... Please?"

Behind her, the other Vocaloids pretended not to hear Miku's lonely voice, or notice as their naked, traumatized companions flinched when a sudden gust of wind blew hard against them... as if in answer to Miku's soft prayer.


End file.
